Nothing Left To Lose
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Salve gente! Siamo Irene e Rachele e questa fanfiction sarà scritta a quattro mani. Quello che abbiamo pensato è creare una storia raccontata in prima persona da Jane e Maura: i capitoli si alterneranno, Rachele scriverà dal punto di vista di Jane e Irene da quello di Maura. Spero vi piaccia :) Feedback molto apprezzato! Rizzles warning :3 Ps: we do not own the cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

**La storia inizia dal punto di vista di Maura.**  
**- Irene**

* * *

Sono ormai le undici di sera. La giornata non è stata pesante, ma mi sento estremamente spossata.

Le chiavi entrano nella serratura con un po' di fatica. Dovrei farla cambiare, questa dannata serratura.

Accendo le luci dell'ingresso, il colore chiaro dei muri mi colpisce in pieno gli occhi, abituati al buio delle strade di Boston.

Sono stanca, davvero stanca.

Vedo Bass con la coda dell'occhio, dietro al divano.

"Ehi piccolino, come va? Hai avuto una giornata tranquilla?" gli dico, accarezzando il suo guscio duro e ruvido.

Mi avvio verso il bagno, accendendo la luce sopra allo specchio. La lampadina fa un ronzio strano, scoppietta due volte e si spegne.

"Merda."

Sono abituata a trattenere le parolacce quando sono con altra gente, le imprecazioni non sono nel mio stile, ma quando sono a casa da sola divento un po' scurrile.

Recupero un paio di candele e le accendo, posizionandole sul bordo della vasca da bagno mentre faccio scorrere l'acqua, aspettando che diventi calda.

Un bagno rilassante è proprio quello che ci vuole.

Mi guardo allo specchio, sciolgo i capelli dalla coda di cavallo che mi ero fatta quella mattina e passo una mano attraverso quello che qualche mese fa era un ciuffo, mentre ora arriva alla mia spalla. Cavolo, i miei capelli sono proprio lunghi, ormai mi arrivano al seno. Dovrei andare a tagliarli.

Novembre in Boston è davvero un mese gelido, ma dentro casa fa caldo, sto quasi sudando, quindi mi spoglio di tutti i miei strati di vestiti. Pezzo per pezzo, la dottoressa Isles sparisce. La giacca di marca, la gonna stretta, le calze, è come togliere parti di me. Rimango in biancheria intima davanti allo specchio, inizio a struccarmi passando un dischetto di cotone sugli occhi.

Senza trucco mi sento indifesa, nuda, vulnerabile. Senza trucco rimane solo Maura, niente più dottoressa, niente più medico legale. Solo Maura.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dai miei stessi occhi allo specchio, raggiungo il gancio del mio reggiseno con la mano destra. Ripongo la mia biancheria nel cesto del bucato.

L'acqua è arrivata all'altezza giusta, mi sfilo anelli, collana e orecchini e entro in vasca, una gamba dopo l'altra.

L'acqua quasi brucia al contatto con la pelle, ma io mi distendo, immergendomi fino al collo.

Chiudo gli occhi, crogiolandomi nel silenzio della mia casa. Il bagno è il mio momento di tranquillità.

_Da piccola, quando abitavo con i miei genitori, non c'era nemmeno una doccia in casa nostra. Mia madre, nonostante i cinque bagni della nostra villa a tre piani, al momento di ristrutturarla si rifiutò categoricamente di fare installare qualsiasi "arnese infernale", come lo chiamava lei, che non fosse una classica vasca da bagno. Non me ne sono mai lamentata: ogni sera mi prendevo un'oretta per me, persa nei miei pensieri, avvolta dalla mia calda coperta di acqua e bollicine._

_Ripensandoci, non avevo uno speciale bisogno di stare con me stessa, sola ci stavo già tutto il giorno. Però mi piaceva, ogni volta che mi strofinavo la pelle con la spugna impregnata di sapone mi immaginavo di lavare via la tristezza e la solitudine, e quando mi avvolgevo nell'accappatoio morbido, con le mie iniziali rigorosamente ricamate vicino all'orlo, mi piaceva credere di essere una nuova Maura, una Maura felice._

_Queste sensazioni duravano molto poco. In effetti, la situazione cambiava non appena mi intrufolavo in salotto, già in pigiama, sperando di trovare mia madre pronta a darmi il bacio della buonanotte. Spesso però telefonava, o leggeva, o semplicemente aveva lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra e una sigaretta accesa tra le dita, ed io non volevo disturbarla._

_Forse è stata la mia mancanza di coraggio, forse è stata la sua indifferenza verso le dimostrazioni d'affetto, fatto sta che quel bacio della buonanotte non l'ho mai ricevuto._

I ricordi iniziano a darmi fastidio, sento un nodo allo stomaco che si stringe e mi fa male.

Allungo una mano verso l'asciugamano che avevo precedentemente preparato accanto a me e mi alzo in piedi.

Solo uscendo dalla vasca da bagno mi accorgo della lucetta rossa che si illumina ad intermittenza sopra lo schermo del mio Blackberry, appoggiato sulla mensola sotto lo specchio. E' un messaggio.

"A quest'ora? E' quasi l'una.." penso mentre mi asciugo le mani e prendo il telefono.

"Ciao Maura! Non riesco a dormire, ho pensato di scriverti, magari avevi qualche consiglio per aiutarmi a prendere sonno ;) spero di non svegliarti! J."

Quando finisco di leggere il messaggio e mi guardo allo specchio mi accorgo di avere un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

Arrossendo controllo l'ora, l'sms di Jane risale a dieci minuti fa.

"Ciao Jane. Suggerirti una camomilla o del latte caldo con un po' di miele mi sembra banale, dal momento che oggi in tutto hai bevuto _sei_ caffè! Però tentar non nuoce :) Spero di esserti stata utile. Buonanotte Jane! M."

Quella donna é impossibile. Beve decisamente troppo caffè, istantaneo per giunta. Caffeina di bassa qualità, di sicuro la aiuta a stare sveglia, ma non le fa per niente bene. Io ci ho provato spesso a farla smettere, a ridurre le dosi, ma niente da fare, Jane è una delle persona più testarde che conosca. Forse è quasi più testarda di me.

Mi asciugo in fretta e mi infilo la camicia da notte. Dopo essermi lavata i denti e assicurata di aver spento tutte le luci (e le candele) mi dirigo verso la camera da letto.

Il cellulare vibra tra le mie mani, un altro messaggio di Jane.

"Di camomilla non se ne parla, la odio da quando sono bambina. Proverò con il latte, giudicherai i risultati in base alle mie occhiaie di domani ;) Tu piuttosto, che ci fai sveglia a quest'ora? Non dici sempre che il tuo corpo non funziona se non riceve almeno nove ore di sonno? J."

Sorrido. Ha ragione, lo dico sempre. Ultimamente però non sto dormendo molto, sarà il freddo, sarà il tempo.

"Infatti ho paura che domani sarò un po' arrugginita. Per le tue occhiaie, hanno inventato una cosa pazzesca che riesce a coprirle, si chiama correttore! Dovresti provarlo, su di me fa magie ;) M."

Mi infilo sotto le coperte e sprofondo nel materasso. Metto la mano sinistra dietro la testa, come sempre, e inconsciamente aspetto di sentire il cellulare vibrare di nuovo.

Un po' di tempo dopo una lucetta rossa mi risveglia: è Jane, mi ha risposto, devo essermi addormentata.

"Tu non hai nulla da correggere Maur, vai benissimo così ;) J."

Arrossisco, di nuovo. C'è un altro messaggio, di qualche minuto dopo.

"Mi sa che ti sei addormentata. E mi sa che il latte con il miele su di me non funziona! Sogni d'oro Maur, ci vediamo domani :) J."

Confusa guardo l'ora: adesso sono le 3 e mezza di notte. Eh sì, mi sono decisamente addormentata.

Cercando di non puntarmi la luce dello schermo negli occhi spengo il telefono e lo appoggio sul comodino.

Ho altre tre ore per dormire, spero vivamente di non sembrare uno zombie domani mattina.

Con questo pensiero mi giro a pancia sotto e mi addormento, ancora sorridendo per i messaggi della mia migliore amica.

* * *

**Fateci sapere se la trovate interessante e volete leggere il resto! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**E qui abbiamo Jane :)**  
**- Rachele**

* * *

La nottata stava diventando difficile, i rimedi di Maura non hanno avuto alcun effetto su di me. La camomilla è fuori discussione mi fa sempre pensare a quand'ero adolescente e andavo a trovare i miei nonni in Italia, mia nonna mi costringeva sempre a bere quella schifezza insieme alle sue amiche, diamine, era estate, faceva caldo, così con il tempo ho imparato ad odiarla.

La mia famiglia è originaria di La Spezia, precisamente di Monterosso, una delle famose 5 Terre, terre di mare, bellissime, una delle mete preferite dai turisti durante il periodo estivo, io ovviamente andavo la in quel periodo quando la mia famiglia poteva permetterselo.

Mio padre era un idraulico e mia madre è sempre stata una casalinga, quindi se il lavoro di papà andava bene e veniva pagato bene partivamo tutti insieme.

Tutte le sere mi sedevo sugli scogli e osservavo le stelle che si riflettevano sull'acqua o alcune volte anche le luci delle barche. Mi piaceva chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare il rumore dell'acqua che lieve arrivava contro gli scogli. Il clima umido mi entrava nelle ossa, ma stavo bene. Ero libera da ogni pensiero.

* * *

Jane: "Dannata sveglia, smettila. Mi alzo mi alzo basta!"

Odio quando la sveglia suona così tanto, devo imparare a mettere quella del cellulare, magari con una canzone più leggera, meno martellante.

A quanto pare il pensiero delle vacanze nella mia terra mi ha fatto addormentare. Forse devo controllare il telefono. C'è un messaggio.

"Ehi, spero che uno dei miei rimedi in qualche modo ha fatto effetto, anche se dovresti smettere di bere quella brodaglia di caffè istantaneo tutti i giorni. Ci vediamo al dipartimento. M."

Maura è così,non accetta il fatto che in casa mia ci sono solo cibi confezionati dentro i bussoli o il mio amato caffè istantaneo. Da lei è tutto così perfettamente biologico, dà i brividi.

Mi alzo per andare verso la cucina, dove trovo Joe che si alza di scatto e viene verso di me.

Jane: "Ehi piccola, non hai dormito con me stanotte. Troppi pensieri anche tu?"

Ama le coccole, sopratutto dietro le orecchie. Mi allungo verso la mensola dove tengo sempre le scatolette e ne metto una nella sua ciotola e poi mi avvio verso il bagno per fare una doccia veloce.

L'acqua calda scorre sul mio corpo, leggera, mentre passo le mani fra i miei capelli arruffati, il profumo dello shampoo mi fa rilassare.

Finisco di lavarmi e allungo la mano verso l'attaccapanni dove si trova il telo e lo avvolgo intorno al mio corpo e poi recupero l'asciugamano piccolo e lo arrotolo intorno alla testa.

Intanto che il telo assorbe le gocce d'acqua sul mio corpo, apro l'armadio e cerco nella cassettiera una maglietta da indossare. Decido di prendere quella rossa, poi tiro fuori un reggiseno e un paio di mutande.

Nella parte superiore prendo uno dei miei soliti tailleur, grigio scuro, si abbina bene con il rosso.

Dopo che mi sono vestita mi dirigo verso il bagno e do un'asciugata veloce ai capelli e li lego in una bella coda di cavallo.

Vado in sala, indosso la mia cintura, metto la pistola nella fondina, aggancio il mio distintivo, recupero le chiavi e saluto Joe prima di uscire.

Nonostante le poche ore di sonno, sto bene, mi sento carica per questa giornata di lavoro.

* * *

Arrivo alla centrale e vado subito in caffetteria, dove c'è mia madre alle prese con qualche cliente.

Angela: "Ehi buongiorno Janie."

Jane: "Ciao Ma, appena puoi mi fai un bel caffè?"

Angela: "Certo."

Mentre lei serve due clienti, io mi siedo al tavolo, picchiettando le dita in attesa. Ho bisogno di caffè, però ho deciso che per oggi avrei dovuto evitare quello istantaneo, almeno Maura non avrebbe detto nulla.

Angela: "Ecco qui,un bel caffË caldo e un pancake."

Jane: "Gra- ehi aspetta, ancora questi stupidi pancake fatti a coniglio. Non ho due anni mamma!"

Angela: "Mangia e non protestare Jane."

Accidenti, ogni volta mi tratta come se fossi ancora piccola.

Angela: "Ciao Maura! Posso portarti qualcosa?"

Maura: "Un thè grazie."

Angela: "Arriva subito."

Maura: "Ciao Jane, allora, hai dormito?"

Jane: "Mi sono addormentata pensando ad una cosa."

Maura: "Che cosa?"

Jane: "Penso che lo terrò per me."

Maura:"Come desideri. Non voglio entrare nei tuoi pensieri."

Non è veramente così, vorrebbe sapere tutto.

Jane: "Orticaria dottoressa."

Indico con un dito il suo collo e lei subito lo accarezza.

Angela: "Ecco a te."

Maura: "Grazie Angela. Questa mattina hai deciso di bere del buon caffè vedo."

Jane: "Oh sì, vorrei provare a dormire stanotte. Ah, volevo chiederti scusa, non intendevo disturbarti, insomma era tardi."

Maura: "Non ti preoccupare."

L'unica che riesce a risolvere i miei problemi è lei. Non ho bisogno di sentire nessun altro. Quando non mi ha più risposto mi sono sentita vuota, sola, ma avevo capito che si era addormentata.

In questo momento mi sta sorridendo. Chissà cosa le passa per la testa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sotto suggerimento di un'amica abbiamo pensato di scrivere questo capitolo letteralmente insieme, raccontando in terza persona. E' un esperimento e a noi piace molto com'è venuto, fateci sapere che ne pensate :))**

* * *

Mentre sorseggia il suo thé, Maura sente gli occhi di Jane puntati addosso. Non le dispiace, essere guardata non l'ha mai fatta sentire particolarmente a disagio, il suo lavoro affascina e viene sempre scrutata da capo a piedi da chi visita il laboratorio. Ma ora sono nel One Division Café, sedute allo stesso tavolo per fare colazione, non sto aprendo un corpo o estraendo organi, e non capisce cosa Jane trovi di tanto interessante in lei da non riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

La dottoressa sente le guance scaldarsi mentre con la coda dell'occhio vede Jane abbassare lo sguardo verso le sue mani, avvolte attorno alla tazza. Probabilmente Maura sta arrossendo.

"Tutto bene Jane?" le chiede con finta noncuranza, più che altro per distrarla dalle sue guance colorite.

La detective si riprende, probabilmente accorgendosi di essere rimasta a fissarla incantata per gli ultimi due minuti.

"Oh sì, sì certo. Tutto benissimo.." balbetta, disorientata. Probabilmente non pensava che Maura se ne fosse accorta. Tutta impettita come se l'avesse colta durante un'azione imbarazzante, si alza dalla sedia.

"Beh Ma', grazie per il caffè eh?"

"Ciao Janie." sorride Angela.

Maura la guarda, confusa. "Vai già?"

"Devo." Quando si gira verso di lei, la dottoressa capisce di avere un'espressione un po' delusa in faccia, perchè Jane torna sui suoi passi e si avvicina a lei.

"Ci sentiamo più tardi okay?" Sorride, quel suo sorrisino dolce, e poi esce dal bar.

Maura ricambia il sorriso quando ormai già se n'è andata. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua tazza di thé, non ha più voglia di berlo. Si gira verso Angela, che sta strofinando il bancone.

"Grazie Angela, vado."

"Ciao bella."

Maura raggiunge il suo studio in pochi minuti. Oggi sembrano avercela tutti con lei, la gente la fissa quando passa. Si controlla nello specchio, non ha nulla di fuori posto.

Poi pensa a Jane. Ma che le è preso stamattina? Prima fa la misteriosa, poi di punto in bianco prende e se ne va, senza nemmeno aver ricevuto una chiamata.

* * *

Jane si sentiva di non riuscire più a rimanere in quel tavolo insieme a Maura. Le loro guance erano diventate rosse a causa degli sguardi che si scambiavano a vicenda. Non aveva una scusa reale per andarsene così semplicemente si era alzata facendo finta di avere del lavoro da fare.

Si dirige al piano di sopra in ascensore per poi arrivare alla sua scrivania prima di salutare il collega Frost che siede proprio davanti alla sua postazione.

"Abbiamo qualcosa d'interessante oggi?"

"Nulla."

"E Korsak dov'è?"

"Credo sia andato a portare la sua cagnolina dal veterinario, a quanto pare farà dei cuccioli."

"Capisco. Quindi solo lavoro d'ufficio."

"A dire la verità neanche quello."

"E allora tu che fai al computer?"

"Sto aiutando dei colleghi di un'altra città a fare le ricerche."

"Giusto, il cervellone del computer."

I due detective si guardarono prima di scambiarsi una risata.

Maura entra proprio in quel momento.

"Jane, ho novità sul corpo di ieri sera, penso tu voglia venire a vedere."

Maura involontariamente sta stringendo i pugni, e quando se ne accorge rilassa subito le mani. '_Perchè sono così agitata? Datti un tono, Maura!_' pensa.

Ieri pomeriggio era arrivata la salma di un ragazzo attorno ai vent'anni, morto dopo che qualcuno gli aveva infilzato un pezzo di vetro nel fianco destro. Ieri Maura aveva prelevato tutti i possibili campioni e aveva mandato ad analizzare l'arma, e stamattina, appena entrata nel suo ufficio, Susie le aveva portato i risultati. Sul pezzo di vetro, oltre ai residui di terra, polvere e al sangue della vittima, erano state trovate anche due impronte parziali, che sovrapposte avevano dato abbastanza informazioni per risalire al possibile aggressore.

Maura lo nasconde anche a se stessa, ma appena ricevuti i risultati dal laboratorio era più che contenta di avere una scusa per salire da Jane, e magari scoprire cosa la turbasse tanto.

"E' fantastico Maura. Andiamo."

Il detective si alza istintivamente, raccogliendo la giacca che era appoggiata alla sedia. Mentre raggiunge Maura, senza neanche rendersene conto, posa una mano sulla sua schiena per indurla a camminare davanti a lei, per poter raggiungere l'ascensore e andare al piano di sotto.

Maura avverte un brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale, ma cerca di non farlo notare.

"Susie mi ha portato i risultati: sul vetro c'erano delle impronte, abbiamo un nome." inizia a spiegare la dottoressa, mentre raggiungono il suo ufficio. "Robert Hall, ventinove anni, precedenti per spaccio di droghe pesanti. Ne hai mai sentito parlare?" chiede con finta noncuranza.

"Non è il figlio di quell'ex politico ucciso due anni fa.. Carl Hall?" Jane sente un leggero distacco professionale nella voce della dottoressa, ma le piace, nonostante i discorsi a volte complicati di Maura.

"Fammi controllare.." Maura picchietta sulla tastiera del suo portatile con velocità. "Sì, proprio lui. Ricordo di aver letto a riguardo, il ragazzo era persino stato sospettato dell'omicidio del padre ma assolto per insufficienza di prove. Dev'essere un poco di buono."

"E se il ragazzo avesse trovato l'assassino del padre? Insomma quel caso è rimasto irrisolto. Magari voleva farsi giustizia da solo." Il detective sapeva benissimo che se fosse stata a capo delle indagini avrebbe risolto quel caso in poco tempo.

"Non possiamo escludere nessuna delle possibili ipotesi." Maura chiude il computer e si dirige verso il corpo.

"Jane, mi aiuti ad allacciare il camice?" chiede, porgendo la veste scura al detective e volgendole le spalle.

Il detective esita un po' prima di avvicinarsi raccogliendo il camice dalle mani di Maura. L'aiuta ad indossarlo e poi lo chiude con i bottoni. Le sue mani si avvicinano pericolosamente al seno del medico legale che è come pietrificato. "Ecco fatto. Ora puoi lavorare."

"Grazie." Maura non alza lo sguardo e cammina verso il tavolo dove giace il corpo della vittima ed inizia a sistemare i suoi strumenti senza metterci troppa attenzione.

"Sbaglio o ti sta tremando la mano? Non sei ordinata come al solito. Qualcosa non va? Qualcuno ti ha ferita? Giuro che lo vado a prendere." Jane non sopporta quando la sua amica soffre.

A quella frase Maura si rilassa, quasi le scappa da ridere.

"No, Jane, nessuno, sto bene.." sorride, ma tiene sempre gli occhi fissi sul corpo. "Beh.. In realtà c'è una cosa che mi disturba un po'.." Lentamente la dottoressa alza i suoi occhi verdi verso Jane. "Questa mattina.. Lo so che ti irrita quando ti chiedo più volte la stessa cosa ma, davvero, non riesco a smettere di pensarci.. Perchè te ne sei andata così, dal nulla, mentre facevamo colazione?"

Maura si pente della domanda il secondo esatto che la pronuncia.

'_Non possono essere fatti suoi, Maura? Sembri una fidanzata gelosa.._' dice a se stessa, cercando di non far trapelare il suo disagio.

"E io odio quando mi riempi di domande." Jane fece roteare gli occhi sbuffando, in modo scherzoso, prima di sorridere a Maura. "Dopo il lavoro, se ti va, passa da me, ti mostrerò perchè sono stata così misteriosa questa mattina."

Jane sa che non può dire tutta la verità, ma almeno una parte.

"D'accordo." Maura sorride, e guarda Jane farle l'occhiolino mentre cammina verso la porta.

"Ci vediamo dopo allora?" chiede Jane, appoggiandosi allo stipite.

"Certo. Ah e, Jane, scusa se sono così insistente."

"Nessun problema, Freud. Ci vediamo dopo." Il detective cammina con un sorriso grande verso il piano superiore, sapendo che quella sera condividerà un pezzo della sua vita con la sua migliore amica.

* * *

La giornata passa lentamente. L'assenza di omicidi o di corpi da esaminare fa sì che l'attesa per la serata diventi ancora più dura. Maura si sente un po' agitata, non lo nega, ma alla fine nemmeno se ne dispiace. Ciò che le dà più fastidio è non essere riuscita nemmeno a cogliere un indizio su ciò che Jane deve mostrarle. Lei è un'esperta in linguaggio del corpo, ma quella mattina la detective era stata troppo enigmatica persino per lei.

Finalmente sera, Maura si presenta alla porta di Jane, ovviamente puntuale.

Si controlla con lo specchietto da borsa prima di bussare: rossetto a posto, capelli a posto. Bene.

Due colpi delicati alla porta, sente subito Jo Friday abbaiare e sorride tra sé.

Jane quasi si spaventa al suono dei pugni sulla porta, anche se non sono così forti, è immersa nei suoi pensieri da tutto il giorno. Non fa che pensare a come spiegare a Maura perchè era così misteriosa quella mattina. Si avvicina alla porta e la apre, ordinando a Jo di fare silenzio.

"Ehi ecco- wow Maura! Quel rossetto ti dona.. Un colore nuovo?" Lei è sempre meno elegante della sua amica. Maglia dei Red Sox, pantaloncini bianchi corti e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, i capelli legati da una coda di cavallo che tiene a bada i suoi riccioli ribelli.

"Sì, é nuovo... Francamente sono sorpresa che tu l'abbia notato!" sorride Maura, facendosi strada nell'appartamento di Jane. "Com'é andata oggi?" chiede, cercando di fare conversazione.

"Perchè non avrei dovuto notarlo, fa risaltare le tue labbra. Non che non siano già perfette, insomma.. La mia giornata è stata noiosa, niente di emozionante ai piani alti. E tu, nel regno dei morti?"

'_Quanti complimenti.._' Maura si sente arrossire. '_Ma che mi prende.._' "Nel laboratorio tutto bene" sorride la dottoressa. "Oggi è stato abbastanza noioso anche per me. Nulla da fare.." Maura si piega per accarezzare Jo Friday. "Ciao piccola.." le dice, controllando i movimenti di Jane con la coda dell'occhio.

"Beh mi consolo che non ero l'unica ad annoiarsi." Il detective aveva passato gran parte del tempo a bere caffè e lanciare palline di carta nel cestino, facendo a gara con qualche collega che passava di lì per caso.

Jane si voltò vedendo Maura che accarezzava Jo, si sentiva in colpa a guardarle la scollatura mentre lei era accucciata.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

"Grazie, una birra." annuisce Maura, rialzandosi. La dottoressa si siede sul bracciolo del divano mentre Jane si avvicina al frigo. "Beh.. Non mi dici nulla? Lo sai che sono impaziente!" si ritrova a dire, mentre si tortura i lembi della camicia con le mani.

"Ecco la tua birra. Beh, se continui a cercare di spogliarti dalla mia bocca non uscirà un bel niente." Il detective si lascia scappare una risata e butta giù un sorso di birra gelida, mentre guarda Maura arrossire. "Aspettami qui, torno subito." dice, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

"Ma.. Va bene. Sbrigati." mormora Maura. Mentre è da sola in salotto di passa la bottiglia di birra sul viso, cercando di raffreddare il bollore che la stava prendendo dalla testa ai piedi.

Jane non vuol far aspettare troppo Maura e infatti recupera il computer velocemente e si dirige verso il salotto.

"Eccomi!" Si siede sul divano proprio accanto a Maura. Questa volta è lei la più bassa delle due dato che la dottoressa è seduta sul bracciolo.

"Ora ti mostro una cosa, spero ti piaccia." Jane alza lo schermo del computer, lo accende ed esce fuori la foto bellissima di una roccia alta dove scolpito c'è un uomo muscoloso, senza braccia. Il mare non arriva a sfiorarlo, perchè i suoi piedi poggiano su altra roccia.

Istintivamente Maura si avvicina a Jane, per guardare meglio. La sua spalla sfiora i riccioli morbidi dell'amica e un buon profumo si shampoo le riempie le narici. "Wow, Jane... E' bellissimo!" esclama stupita.

"Si chiama _Gigante_. In origine aveva le braccia, ma poi si sono staccate. Reggeva una discoteca, quindi le persone d'estate andavano a ballare lì, poi è stata demolita. Si trova a Monterosso, La Spezia, il paesino d'origine della mia famiglia. Ieri mi sono addormentata mentre mi perdevo dei ricordi di quando ero ragazzi e mi mettevo negli scogli proprio sotto il Gigante e guardavo il mare." Jane aveva gli occhi lucidi. Per una volta era lei a sapere qualcosa invece che Maura.

"Dovevo immaginarlo, solo in Italia si possono trovare certe meraviglie." sussurra Maura, la sua bocca vicina all'orecchio di Jane. "Dev'essere magnifico visto dal vivo. Ora capisco perché non dormivi ieri."

La dottoressa stringe il braccio di Jane, in segno di conforto. "Da quanto tempo non torni a Monterosso, Jane?" chiede, girandosi verso l'amica.

"Sono diversi anni ormai, ero davvero una ragazzina. Penso che un po' mi manchi. Vorrei rifare il bagno in quel mare perfetto. Sai, quando nuotavo verso il largo e portavo la maschera, riuscivo ad arrivare ad un certo punto dove c'era come un piccolo bosco d'alghe e lì nuotavano dei pesci bellissimi. Mi perdevo sempre a guardarli, brillavano con la luce del sole che filtrava."

Maura è esattamente vicino a lei, il suo respiro rimbalza sulla pelle olivastra di Jane e lei si sente a suo agio a raccontare queste cose.

Maura si morde il labbro. Le é venuta un'idea. Ma non sa se..

"Mi piacerebbe tanto vedere quei posti dal vivo, fare il bagno in quel mare, vedere i pesci. Vedere i posti dove sei cresciuta. Non ne parli spesso, ma quando lo fai mi affascinano sempre."

La frase le esce di bocca prima che possa pensarci due volte.

Jane aveva così tanta paura di chiederlo a Maura, era per questo che non le voleva raccontare niente, non voleva vedere la dottoressa delusa perchè non aveva avuto il coraggio di invitarla in quel posto stupendo.

"Mi piacerebbe portarti Maur. Sono sicura che potresti fare le tue ricerche sulle creature marine e roba simile."

"Allora andiamo."

Jane si gira completamente verso Maura. "Andiamo?"

"Sì, andiamo. Avremmo comunque una settimana di ferie per Pasqua, quindi perchè no? In Italia il tempo dev'essere bello in questo periodo dell'anno." Maura sorride. "Dai Jane, facciamo qualcosa di nuovo, andiamo in Italia."

Non sa nemmeno lei se a parlare sia la birra che ormai ha finito o la stanchezza, ma ormai ha fatto la sua proposta, non le resta che sperare.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane: "Ci vorrei pensare un po' ok?"

Maura: "Nessun problema."

Jane: "Grazie. Ehi, ti fermi a dormire qui stanotte? Hai bevuto un po' e non me la sento di farti guidare."

Maura: "Beh, portami a casa tu no?"

Jane: "Non posso, perchè se ti porto a casa con la tua auto poi io sono a piedi e poi è tardi per tutte due e anche io ho bevuto, se non te ne sei resa conto."

Maura: "Hai ragione. Beh, vorrà dire che resterò qui."

Maura mi sorride, con le guance un po' rosse. Ho usato quelle due scuse, validissime, solo per rimanere con lei stanotte, nel caso non fossi riuscita a dormire lei avrebbe risolto le cose.

Per la vacanza voglio pensarci, in realtà volevo arrivare proprio a questo, voglio portarla con me in quel posto stupendo, però non sono pronta ad accettare del tutto la cosa, non stasera almeno, non con due birre nel mio corpo.

Jane: "Forza, di là dovrei avere qualcosa che puoi indossare."

La mia mano va proprio in direzione della sua, per aiutarla ad alzarsi, e andiamo verso la camera. Apro l'armadio e tiro fuori un mio vecchio pigiama, vecchio per modo di dire perchè non l'ho mai indossato, azzurro con i contorni neri.

Maura: "Non è male Jane. Grazie."

Jane: "Figurati. Io vado un secondo in bagno a lavarmi i denti, così puoi cambiarti in pace."

Vado verso il bagno, chiudo la porta e inizio a lavarmi i denti e mi do una spazzolata veloce ai capelli, anche se so che durante la notte si scompiglieranno come sempre. Cerco di ingannare il tempo come posso, non voglio tornare di là e magari vedere Maura nuda.

Sento bussare alla porta e poi la sua voce risuona dall'altra parte della stanza.

Maura: "Jane, hai finito? Avrei bisogno di utilizzare il bagno."

Apro la porta.

Jane: "Certo entra pure."

Mi sorride, entra e chiude la porta dietro di lei.

M'infilo velocemente sotto le coperte e Jo arriva subito per mettersi vicino a me, in mezzo al letto. Lascio cadere la testa sul cuscino e allungo una mano per staccare la lampada sul mio comodino.

Maura esce dal bagno e con passo delicato raggiunge il suo lato, accarezzando Jo per dargli la buonanotte. Stacca la sua lampada e poi mette una mano sulla mia spalla.

Maura: "Spero tu riesca a dormire stanotte, se non ci riesci ci sono qua io."

Jane: "Grazie, è davvero molto gentile da parte tua."

Maura: "Almeno non mi scrivi messaggi a orari assurdi."

Nel silenzio e nel buio posso sentire la sua risata, così mi lascio andare.

* * *

Guardo la sveglia, sono le 3:00 del mattino, ancora una volta sono sveglia. Cerco di rilassarmi, senza allarmare subito Maura, anche lei ha diritto ad un po' di sonno.

Aspetto qualche minuto, ma proprio il sonno non torna, e dire che oggi ho bevuto solo caffè ottimo, niente istantaneo.

Appoggio la mano sul comodino per trovare un libro che sto cercando di finire da mesi ormai, ma non ho mai tempo. Tiro giù i piedi dal letto e mi dirigo verso la sala,dove mi siedo sul divano e con il piede raggiungo il pulsante della lampada che si accende, facendo chiudere subito i miei occhi.

Una volta che li ho un po' stropicciati con le mani e mi sono abituata alla luce, apro il libro e tolgo il segnalibro, inizio a leggere. Parla della storia di una ragazza che sognava da tempo di viaggiare alla scoperta di nuovi posti e ovviamente per ogni posto le accade qualcosa.

Solitamente dopo un po' che leggo le palpebre mi calano, ma non sta succedendo. Ripongo il segnalibro fra le pagine, ne avrò lette circa dieci, e mi dirigo verso la cucina, metto su un po' d'acqua per il thè e torno sul divano a leggere, mentre aspetto.

Jane: "Ehi Jo, che ci fai qui? Sei scappata dal letto?" dico a bassa voce, mentre la mia cagnolina sale sul divano e si sdraia.

Maura: "Jane, non riesci a dormire?"

Al suono della voce di Maura non posso fare a meno che girarmi. Lei è in pigiama, i capelli raccolti in una coda scompigliata da un lato, si strofina gli occhi, anche lei probabilmente infastidita dalla lampada.

Jane: "No, non riesco, ho pensato che leggere mi potesse aiutare un po', e anche del thè. Ho messo su acqua in abbondanza, ne vuoi un po'?"

Lei si avvicina e si siede vicino a me.

Maura: "Certo. Ehi, perchè non mi hai svegliata? Non sono qui per questo?"

Jane: "Si, però dormivi proprio bene e non me la sono sentita, volevo provare da sola."

Maura: "Va bene, capisco."

Il suo volto è diventato triste e il suo labbro si è arricciato.

Jane: "L'acqua è pronta. Thè alla vaniglia vero?"

Maura: "Sì..come mai tieni le bustine del mio thè preferito nella credenza?"

Jane: "Proprio perchè è il tuo preferito, così non ti lamenti."

La sua risata risuona nel silenzio.

Jane: "Ecco qui."

Maura: "Grazie. Che stai leggendo?"

Jane: "Questo libro che parla di una ragazza che gira il mondo."

Porgo il libro per mostrarle la copertina.

Maura: "Ah sì, molto carino. Ma tu di solito non leggi.."

Jane: "Infatti lo sto leggendo da mesi ormai, quando ho tempo leggo qualche pagina o quando cerco di prender sonno."

Stiamo sorseggiando tutte due il thè, senza guardarci. Le propongo di tornare a letto, voglio provare a dormire. Stacco la lampada e nel salotto ci ritroviamo al buio. Sento la mano di Maura che cerca la mia.

Maura: "Non voglio perdermi, tu conosci la casa meglio di me, puoi guidarmi fino alla camera."

Jane: "Non ti preoccupare."

La sua mano è calda perchè teneva la tazza di thè fino a pochi secondi prima.

Arriviamo in camera e prima di lasciarle la mano l'accompagno dal suo lato del letto e mi assicuro che sia seduta, per poi lasciarla e passare al mio lato.

Maura: "Buonanotte Jane e grazie."

Jane: "Prego. Buonanotte."

Appoggio un bacio sulla sua guancia. Mi volto verso il muro e provo a pensare ancora alla sua mano nella mia e cerco di addormentarmi.

* * *

Apro gli occhi e mi ritrovo Maura perfettamente sveglia e già vestita davanti.

Maura: "Buongiorno Jane."

Jane: "Ciao Maur. Già pronta?"

Maura: "Sì, vado a casa a farmi una doccia e cambiarmi, in cucina c'è la colazione che ho preparato per te. Ci vediamo al lavoro più tardi ok?"

Jane: "Oh,ok. Grazie per la colazione, molto carino da parte tua."

Maura mi sorride e poi lascia la stanza sui suoi tacchi altissimi. Non vedo l'ora di vederla al lavoro, abbiamo un caso da risolvere e possiamo farlo solo noi due.

Mi alzo, vado verso la cucina e trovo delle uova con una fetta di pane tostato e un succo d'arancia. Vicino c'è un biglietto.

"_Questa mattina ti concedo le uova, ma niente caffè detective, vorrei vederti dormire almeno stanotte. Ci vediamo al lavoro. Baci. Maura_"

E un sorriso si forma sulla mia bocca.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivata a casa mi infilo in bagno per una doccia velocissima, ovviamente non prima di aver dato a Bass la sua colazione.

Una volta vestita e truccata mi dirigo verso la macchina e metto in moto, diretta al Dipartimento.

Mentre sto guidando ripenso a ieri sera. La mano di Jane sulla mia, mentre mi guidava al buio verso la camera. Le sue labbra che mi sfiorano la guancia prima di dirmi buonanotte. Mi sono addormentata con una mano su quella guancia, e ora mi sento come un'adolescente che arrossisce al pensiero della sua cotta.

'_Maura Isles datti un tono.'_ Mi dico mentre mi aggiusto i capelli ad un semaforo.

Spero di non aver spaventato Jane con la mia proposta. Ero un po' allegra, a causa della birra, ma quando le ho fatto quella domanda non era l'alcool a parlare.

Sono già stata in Italia, con i miei genitori, quando avevo undici anni. Siamo andati in Toscana, mio padre doveva partecipare ad un convegno di lavoro proprio durante le vacanza di Pasqua e decise di portare con sé me e mia madre. Visitammo Prato, Livorno, Pisa, e infine la bellissima Firenze. Mi innamorai di quel posto. Durante gli anni ho letto libri e riviste, i paesaggi italiani mi incantano sempre. E quale modo migliore di visitare un posto del genere se non con la propria migliore amica?

* * *

Parcheggio davanti al Dipartimento e faccio per entrare, quando sento qualcuno chiamarmi da dietro.

"Maura!"

"Jane, ciao."

Jane chiude la portiera della sua macchina e in pochi passi mi raggiunge, mi sorride e mi apre la porta. "Grazie per la colazione. Non viziarmi troppo però, altrimenti mi abituo."

Le sorrido.

"Tu hai fatto colazione vero?" mi chiede.

"Certo, ho mangiato dei cereali quando sono arrivata a casa, non preoccuparti." le rispondo mentre mostro il mio badge al poliziotto all'entrata, che ci fa passare con un cenno della testa.

Ci fermiamo davanti agli ascensori, dove di solito si dividono le nostre strade: io me ne vado giù, al laboratorio, e lei di sopra.

Il telefono mi vibra nella tasca della giacca, lo controllo.

"Tempismo perfetto. Hanno trovato un altro corpo, stessa dinamica degli ultimi di questa settimana: uomo, sui quarant'anni, trovato morto in posizione seduta su una panchina del Common Park." sospiro. "E' il terzo in cinque giorni. Se non troviamo questo assassino rischiamo che la cosa si aggravi in pochissimo tempo."

L'espressione sulla faccia di Jane cambia in pochi secondi. "Lo so, ma questo assassino, chiunque sia, è dannatamente bravo a non lasciare tracce."

Con un sospiro ci dirigiamo fuori, verso la macchina di Jane, e insieme raggiungiamo la scena del crimine.

* * *

Mi avvicino al corpo, la situazione si presenta fastidiosamente uguale alle altre.

"E morto tra le tre e le cinque di stanotte," comunico alla squadra, "e, ovviamente, non ha documenti addosso, a parte per questa foto che lo ritrae con un neonato in braccio..deve avere a malapena un mese."

"Ha un figlio.." mormora Jane.

"Non possiamo sapere se questo bambino sia effett-"

"Maura, è tutto uguale, identico agli altri! Ognuna delle vittime aveva nella tasca del cappotto una foto di loro stessi con uno o più bambini in braccio. E' l'unico indizio che il killer è disposto a darci, il fatto che questi uomini avevano una famiglia, e che probabilmente ora moglie e figli di ognuno di loro sono in pericolo."

Jane è non poco irritata, si capisce dal suo camminare incessante avanti indietro e dalle sue domande martellanti.

"Sei sicura di non aver tralasciato nulla? Magari dei residui sotto le unghie, dei capelli sui vestiti-"

Io le metto un dito sulla bocca, cercando di trattenere una risatina alla sua faccia sorpresa. "Sì, sono sicura. Ho già prelevato il possibile. Dobbiamo solo aspettare i risultati, okay?"

Jane aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Sì, okay, scusa. Lo sai che gli omicidi seriali mi infastidiscono. Sento come se mentre noi stiamo qui a discutere l'assassino ne stia facendo fuori un altro. Non posso permetterlo."

Le sorrido, so bene come si sente. "Lo prenderemo, vedrai."

Mi accorgo di stare accarezzando involontariamente il braccio di Jane e ritraggo subito la mano.

"Io vado.. Magari l'autopsia mi dirà qualcosa di più, anche se ne dubito. Passi più tardi?"

"Certo."

Lascio Jane e mi dirigo verso il furgone degli operatori medici per raggiungere il laboratorio.

* * *

Dopo un paio d'ore passate in compagnia del signore senza nome di quella mattina e del mio bisturi, esco dal laboratorio per prendere un po' d'aria e pensare. Penso principalmente al caso, ma la faccia confusa di Jane della sera prima rimane sempre in un angolo della mia testa, come presenza costante.

Sono così immersa nei miei ragionamenti che non mi accorgo che Jane ha chiamato il mio nome già tre volte dal laboratorio e, non trovandomi, mi ha raggiunta fuori.

"Maur?"

Io faccio un salto dalla sorpresa. "Jane, mi hai spaventato. Scusa, non ti avevo sentito entrare."

"Scusami tu." sorride e mi guarda. "Trovato niente di interessante?" mi chiede, indicando la sala delle autopsie dietro di noi.

"No, nulla di differente dalle altre vittime. E voi?"

"Nulla, è ancora anonimo. Non ci resta che aspettare i risultati. Susie ha detto quando sarebbero stati pronti, più o meno?"

"No, ma credo approssimativamente tra una ventina di minuti ormai."

"Okay miss matematica," sorride Jane, "che ne dici di un caffè nel frattempo?"

"Un altro?"

Jane mi guarda storto. "Perchè, l'hai già preso?"

Io le sorrido, tolgo i guanti e mi dirigo verso la porta. "No, parlavo di te." le faccio la lingua mentre la aspetto alla porta.

"Tieni il conto di quanti caffè prendo?" Jane preme il pulsante e entriamo in ascensore.

"Può darsi."

Jane trattiene una risata. "Perchè a meee?"

"Prendi del the e siamo tutti più contenti." le dico guardandola negli occhi.

"Tutti?"

"Io e il tuo stomaco."

Jane sorride. "Mai."


	6. Chapter 6

**Per augurarvi buon anno, un capitolo lunghissimo :3 Fateci sapere quello che ne pensate!**  
**- Rachele & Irene**

* * *

Le due donne entrano nel Café del Dipartimento e trovano Angela al bancone.

"Ciao mamma." sorride Jane.

"Ciao Jane, Maura."

"Angela," Maura le sorride. "Io prendo un the verde."

"Per me il solito caffè."

"Arrivano ragazze."

"Questo caso mi sta confondendo." dice ad un tratto Maura, picchiettando le dita sul tavolo dove hanno presto posto. "Non è possibile che il colpevole non abbia lasciato nemmeno una traccia sulle sue tre vittime. Deve esserci scappato qualcosa."

Jane la guarda. "Sto cercando di capire cosa con i ragazzi, ma non è facile."

"Lo so. Spero solo che i risultati ci dicano qualcosa di più almeno stavol-" Il cellulare le vibra in tasca, e Maura controlla il messaggio. "Parli del diavolo," sorride, "Sono pronti. Vado a controllare, mi raggiungi con the e caffé quando arrivano?"

"Certo."

Maura scende e va a prendere i risultati da Susie, poi aspetta il detective nel suo ufficio, dove Jane scende poco dopo con le bevande.

"Eccomi qui Maur," appoggia la tazza di the sul tavolo ma Maura non stacca lo sguardo dai fogli che ha davanti.

"Tra i residui di terra sotto le scarpe c'era una sostanza estranea, della polvere di lega metallica, rame per la precisione. Il capello sulla sua camicia è lungo e biondo, se sapessimo chi sia sua moglie potremmo fare un confronto, ma nessuno ha denunciato la sua scomparsa.. Mancano solo i risultati del suo DNA, li avremo domani, incrociamo le dita per una corrispondenza nel database altrimenti siamo daccapo." La dottoressa porge i fogli all'amica e prende in mano la tazza di the.

Jane li prende e beve un sorso di caffè. "Vedrò cosa posso fare con l'aiuto di Frost. Grazie," le accarezza un braccio, sorridendo. "Che ne dici, ceniamo insieme stasera?"

Il viso di Maura si illumina. "Molto volentieri. Chiamami se avete novità, ti aspetto qui quando finisci."

"Va bene, ciao a dopo." Jane va verso la porta e prima di uscire si gira e sorride a Maura.

La dottoressa ricambia il sorriso ed appena é sola finisce il suo the e raggiunge Susie per capire di più sulla natura della polvere metallica, sperando che la giornata finisca presto.

* * *

"Frost, dobbiamo capire se ha qualche parente, soprattutto una compagna o moglie, sperando che sia bionda.

"Va bene Jane, mi metto subito al lavoro." Frost picchietta qualcosa sulla tastiera del computer e poi si gira di nuovo verso di lei. "Stasera vieni con noi a bere qualcosa?"

"Mi piacerebbe, ma ho invitato Maura a cena.."

Frost sorride tra sè. "Ho-ho!"

"E smettila! Lo sai che mangiamo spesso insieme." Jane gli colpisce il braccio e poi va a sedersi alla sua scrivania e inizia a spulciare le sue carte, dando ogni tanto un'occhiata all'orologio.

Dopo più di due ore, Maura sale da Jane con un plico di fogli.

"Barry," lo saluta, entrando nel loro ufficio e poi si gira verso la sua migliore amica. "Jane, abbiamo fatto degli altri test sulla polvere metallica. Oltre al rame c'erano dei leganti non molto comuni, che è difficile trovare in giro se non alla fabbrica di rame fuori Boston, li usano praticamente solo lì." Con un sorriso le passa i risultati e il detective li guarda incuriosita.

"Fantastico, grazie Maura. Manderò Frankie e Korsak a dare un'occhiata."

"Doc, questa sera ci privi di Jane!" sorride Frost, apparendole da dietro.

"Che linguaggio elegante Barold!" lo prende in giro Jane.

Maura sorride e arrossisce leggermente. "Per caso avevate programmi?"

"Volevamo solo uscire a bere qualcosa, niente di che." la rassicura Frost toccandole la spalla.

"Oh, ma Jane, se vuoi andare.."

"No!" le risponde di getto il detective. "Insomma, ti ho proposto io di cenare e non mi sembra carino.."

Maura ride vedendo la sua amica arrossire leggermente. "Va bene va bene, grazie allora." Poi si gira verso Frost facendo l'occhiolino. "Tranquilli, domani ve la lascio!"

"Grazie, molto gentile!" ridacchia lui, tornando alla sua scrivania.

Jane scuote la testa sorridendo. "Forza andiamo," prende la sua giacca dalla sedia e la indossa, "scegli tu cosa mangiare!" dice a Maura mentre si incammina verso la porta. "Ciao Frost."

"Ciao buona serata!"

La dottoressa gli sorride ed esce dall'ufficio seguita da Jane. "Sicura che vuoi che scelga io? Di solito dici che mangio _verde_."

"Basta che non ci sia troppo verde, massimo la foglia d'insalata nell'hamburger!" sorride Jane entrando in macchina.

"Sai che ti dico? Potrei mangiare un hamburger anche io," sorride Maura allacciandosi la cintura.

"Wow, fantastico! Io potrei fare uno sforzo e andare al supermercato a comprare degli ingredienti buoni per farli. Può andare? Vorrei stare un po' tranquilla, sono stanca."

"Hamburger fatti in casa, mi piace!"

* * *

Poco dopo le due arrivano al supermercato, entrano e si mettono alla ricerca degli ingredienti.

"Manca solo il pane,vuoi qualcosa da mangiare dopo? Non so, qualcosa di dolce.." chiede Jane mentre guarda tra gli scaffali.

"A casa ho finito il gelato.. O meglio, _hai_ finito il gelato!" sorride Maura. "Ne prendiamo un po'?"

"Finalmente una buona idea per quanto riguarda il cibo!"

La dottoressa le dà una leggera gomitata e si sporge a prendere il gelato, e la detective si ferma un secondo a guardarle il fondoschiena.

Quando Maura si gira con il suo gelato preferito in mano, Jane sorride. "Una buona idea con un'altra buona idea!"

Maura fa un leggero inchino, "Grazie!" e scoppia a ridere. "Andiamo a pagare, inizio ad avere davvero fame!"

Le due amiche pagano alla cassa, caricano la spesa e vanno dritte a casa.

Jane si mette a cuocere la carne e scaldare il pane, mentre Maura pulisce l'insalata e i pomodori. Il silenzio che si è creato nell'appartamento di Jane è confortevole, entrambe sono stanche ma felici di avere un po' di tranquillità finalmente.

"Da quanto tempo il tuo frigo non vedeva dell'insalata?" scherza Maura mettendo la verdura preparata su un piatto e tirando fuori dal frigo due birre.

"Maura, è roba verde, io non ne mangio, ricordi?" sorride Jane. "Vuoi le patatine come contorno?"

"Certo," Maura si mette a pelare patate e tagliarle, poi le inforna. "Al forno però: sono più sane che fritte. E sono anche più buone!"

Jane ruota gli occhi e sbuffa. "E torniamo nelle cose salutari e noiose.."

"Vedrai che ti piaceranno!"

Dopo quindici minuti le due si siedono a tavola e Maura porge una birra a Jane. "Buon appetito."

"Anche a te." sorride Jane. "Sai che non devi prendere seriamente le parole di Frost vero? Non hanno così tanta voglia di stare con me.."

Maura finisce di masticare e si pulisce la bocca. "Perchè dici così? Ti adorano Jane."

"Lo so, però ci sono un paio di ragazzi della narcotici che non mi possono vedere perché gli ho rubato il lavoro che ero una novellina, e mi prendono in giro perché a quanto pare c'è un detective che mi fa la corte." Beve un sorso di birra. "Roba da bambini."

Maura addenta il suo hamburger. "Quindi, parlandoci chiaro, sei tu che non vuoi andare con loro, o sbaglio?" sorride. "So quanto ti infastidiscono queste cose." Le dice, accarezzandole un braccio.

"Esatto..se siamo io Frost e Korsak è tutto ok, sai che li adoro, però non muoio dalla voglia di stare con quei tipi.." Jane guarda la mano di Maura sul suo braccio e sorride. "Grazie per tutto, tu mi capisci sempre."

"Ma figurati Jane." La dottoressa le stringe il braccio. "Sono ottimi questi hamburger comunque, complimenti."

"Grazie, anche le tue patatine non sono niente male." sorride Jane e accarezza la mano di Maura.

"Te l'avevo detto!" La dottoressa mangia una patatina, poi finisce la sua birra e arrossisce un po' accorgendosi che la sua mano é ancora sul braccio di Jane. "Beh, um.." Di scatto toglie la mano e inizia a sparecchiare.

"Prendi tu il gelato?" La detective beve un sorso di birra e si sposta sul divano, appoggiando le gambe sul tavolino.

Dopo aver finito di sparecchiare, Maura prende il barattolo di gelato e due cucchiai e va a sedersi accanto a Jane allungandole uno dei due cucchiai. Jane affonda il cucchiaio nel barattolo e ne tira su un bel po', portandolo alla bocca.

Maura invece ne sta mangiando una cucchiaiata moderata e scoppia a ridere guardando Jane che tenta di non congelarsi del tutto la bocca. "Se ne mangiassi di meno in una volta non rischieresti di perdere la sensibilità della lingua!"

"È più bello mangiare così! Senti," Scherzosamente le bacia una guancia per farle sentire le sue labbra congelate.

Maura ride e la spinge via piano. "Sei gelida, stai lontano!"

Jane ride a sua volta e prende dell'altro gelato. "Sai da bambina che facevo? Prendevo tutte le cose dolci che avevo in casa e le mettevo sopra." dice, indicando il gelato.

Allo sguardo confuso di Maura, si alza e va in cucina e torna poco dopo con caramelle gommose, glassa di cioccolato, zuccherini e cereali tra le mani. "Ecco qui, prova a metterci questa roba, è più buono!"

Maura storce la bocca. "Tutta quella roba sul gelato? Jane, non credo sia molto salutare.."

"Lasciati andare per una volta in vita tua, ti prego Maura!" Jane inizia a versare un po' di dolci nel barattolo del gelato. "Non te ne pentirai, promesso."

"Va bene, va bene!" Maura alza le mani e la lascia fare, provando una cucchiaiata un po' esitante.

"Devo ammettere che non è male." Per sicurezza, ne prende ancora un po'. "E' davvero buono!" le sorride.

Jane annuisce soddisfatta e con la bocca piena.

"Resta comunque una cosa per nulla salutare." aggiunge la dottoressa dopo un po', mentre scava nel barattolo.

"Morirai per questo e andrai all'inferno, nel girone dei golosi!" la prende in giro Jane.

"Apprezzo la citazione letteraria, ma non sono cattolica, non mi spaventi!"

"Non mi diverto mai a prenderti in giro!" La detective sbuffa e si alza per andare a buttare la vaschetta di gelato ormai vuota.

"Devo lavorare sul mio senso dell'umorismo, lo sai!" le sorride Maura dal divano.

"Arrenditi, non ci riuscirai mai, sei un po' noiosa!" scherza Jane tornando a sedersi.

Maura aggrotta impercettibilmente le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo. Non le piace essere chiamata noiosa, neanche per scherzo, le ricorda il liceo.

Jane si accorge del cambiamento di espressione dell'amica e le prende il mento con una mano, avvicinando il viso della dottoressa al suo e guardandola negli occhi.

"Ehi Maur, scherzavo."

Maura sorride debolmente, non tanto per lo scherzo quanto per la vicinanza tra i loro due volti, che la sta facendo sentire un po' a disagio. "Beh, si è fatto tardi direi.." sussurra Maura, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo della sua migliore amica.

"Sono solo le dieci.." dice Jane, confusa.

Maura controlla l'orologio e arrossisce. "Hai ragione.." Si siede un po' più comoda vicino a Jane, sfilandosi i tacchi e piegando le gambe sotto di sè.

Il detective non capisce il comportamento di Maura, non l'ha mai vista così strana, ma cerca di far finta di nulla e le sorride. "Ti va di vedere qualcosa? Credo di avere ancora da qualche parte il DVD del tuo film preferito."

Maura arrossisce un po' e si accoccola sul divano mentre Jane sistema il film: ultimamente passare tempo da sola con lei le fa uno strano effetto che nemmeno le sue vaste conoscenze scientifiche riescono a spiegare.

Dopo una decina di minuti inizia a stare scomoda e ad appoggiarsi con cautela alla sua migliore amica.

"Sei stanca?" le chiede Jane coprendole le gambe con una coperta.

"No, ero solo scomoda.. Ti dà fastidio?"

"Assolutamente no." sorride, e dopo che Maura ha appoggiato completamente la testa sulla sua spalla Jane inizia ad accarezzarle i capelli, causando subito il sonno dell'amica.

Quando ormai la dottoressa è addormentata, Jane si piega verso di lei. "Ehi Maur, vuoi andare a casa?"

Maura annuisce, ma non fa nemmeno mezzo sforzo per alzarsi, e si lamenta solo quando Jane la alza di peso dal divano e fa per infilarle le scarpe.

"Che fai?" chiede sbadigliando.

"Ti porto a casa."

"Posso andarci anche da sola," mormora Maura, "non disturbarti."

Jane le sorride. "Sei cotta, non mi fido a lasciarti guidare, ti addormenteresti. Dai, indossa la giacca."

Maura alza le spalle e accetta, riaddormentandosi di nuovo in macchina.

"Siamo arrivate," le sussurra Jane, "ce la fai ad entrare in casa senza addormentarti in giardino?"

"Ce la faccio, ti sei disturbata anche troppo." Maura sorride e le accarezza una gamba, poi esce dalla macchina dirigendosi verso casa.

Jane aspetta di vederle chiudere la porta e parte a sua volta per andare finalmente a letto.

* * *

La mattina seguente Jane si sveglia con un messaggio di Maura, probabilmente della sera prima, e mentre si prepara per andare al lavoro riflette ricordando i comportamenti insoliti della sua migliore amica della sera prima.

Prima o poi dovrà parlare a Maura, ma oggi c'è la partita di softball contro quelli della narcotici e Jane vuole concentrarsi solo su quella: è da due anni che vengono battuti, non ha certo intenzione di farli vincere anche questa volta.

Quando arriva al caffè con il suo borsone di vestiti sportivi, trova Maura che la sta aspettando da una decina di minuti e le va incontro sorridendo.

"Susie mi ha chiamata poco fa con i risultati, hanno trovato una corrispondenza del DNA della nostra terza vittima nel database, abbiamo un nome." le sorride la dottoressa.

"Grandioso! Manderò Korsak a prenderli," risponde Jane mentre ordina il suo solito caffè con pancakes. "Oggi ci sarai anche tu alla partita?"

"Certo, se mi vuoi a fare il tifo!" sorride Maura prendendo posto di fronte a lei al tavolo.

Jane le lancia un'occhiata. "Se non hai intenzione di indossare quella tutina ridicola, accetterò il fatto di averti in panchina a tifare per noi."

"Quella tuta è l'abbigliamento più consono per una partita di softball. Protegge, facilita i movimenti-"

"Suderei in una cosa del genere, quando faccio sport ho bisogno di essere libera senza soffocare!"

Maura scuote la testa. "Come vuoi, indossa pure i tuoi pantaloncini, ma non sorprenderti se mai ti farai male."

"Almeno non sembro una foca." ridacchia Jane bevendo il caffè.

"Una fo- Lasciamo stare." Maura sorride e si alza. "Scendo e vi mando il profilo della vittima. Scrivimi se ci sono novità."

Jane annuisce e finita la colazione va in ufficio.

"Buongiorno!" la saluta Frost.

"Ciao Frost. Korsak è già in laboratorio?"

"Sì, è andato dal Doc a recuperare i risultati."

"Perfetto." Jane accende il suo computer. "Sei pronto per dopo? Dobbiamo farla vedere a quelli della narcotici."

"Oh sì, puoi scommetterci."

Dopo qualche secondo Frost si alza. "Okay, sono arrivati i dati dal laboratorio. Il fratello della vittima lavora alla fabbrica del rame, questo potrebbe spiegare perchè il nostro uomo abbia dei residui di lega metallica sotto le scarpe."

Jane va a controllare il computer di Frost. "Quando torna Korsak andiamo a parlare con il fratello."

Dopo un po' Maura sale di sopra. "Vi è arrivato il profilo?"

"Sì Maur, grazie." le sorride Jane. "Korsak?"

La dottoressa la guarda confusa. "E' salito già diversi minuti fa.."

"Si sarà fermato per una ciambella al Café!" scherza Frost. "Andiamo a prelevale quest'uomo Jane, o faremo tardi alla partita."

Jane annuisce e apre il cassetto per prendere la sua pistola.

"A più tardi ragazzi." Maura accarezza il braccio di Jane. "Stai attenta."

"Promesso." le sorride Jane e le tocca una spalla uscendo dall'ufficio.

* * *

Dopo circa un'ora i due detective tornano al Dipartimento e si dedicano all'interrogatorio del sospettato, che nonostante inizialmente non voglia collaborare infine confessa a denti stretti l'omicidio del fratello.

Jane scende in laboratorio da Maura per darle la notizia. "Ehi, siamo riusciti a farlo parlare. E' stata dura però, ho dovuto bere due caffè!" le sorride.

"Che con quello di stamattina fa tre!" Maura scuote la testa. "Sei incorreggibile. Ma ti perdono perchè così posso finalmente lasciare in pace lui." dice indicando il cadavere sul suo tavolo delle autopsie e richiudendo la zip della borsa nera dentro alla quale era arrivato in laboratorio.

"Non vedo l'ora di festeggiare con un po' di sport, devo sfogarmi. Allora ci vediamo più tardi al campo?" dice Jane sorridendo alla dottoressa.

"Certo, riordino qui e vado a casa a cambiarmi, poi vi raggiungo."

"A dopo allora." Di nuovo un tocco delicato sulla spalla di Maura e Jane lascia la stanza per dirigersi verso il suo ufficio, per compilare il suo rapporto riguardo al caso e poi andare al campo da softball a riscaldarsi per la partita.

* * *

Maura si presenta al campo qualche minuto prima dell'inizio della partita, indossando un bel vestito blu e scarpe abbinate. Appena raggiunge gli spalti Jane raggiunge la rete protettiva e Maura le si avvicina.

"Sei carica?"

"Molto!" sorride Jane. "Stai bene con quel vestito."

"Grazie," Maura ricambia il sorriso, toccando la mano dell'amica attraverso i fori della rete.

"Vieni Jane, incominciamo!" le urla Frost a qualche metro di distanza.

"Arrivo!" risponde Jane. "Vado. Fai il tifo, mi raccomando!"

Maura sorride e lascia riluttante la mano di Jane. "Certo, falli neri!"

Jane è la prima in battuta e riesce a giocare bene il suo turno, quando si gira verso gli spalti si accorge che Angela si è aggiunta a Maura e insieme la stanno chiamando.

"Brava Jane!"

"Vai tesoro!"

Jane ride e osserva il turno di Frankie e di Frost, e quando tocca di nuovo a lei fa un ottimo tiro, ma nell'iniziare a correre inciampa e rotola per qualche metro.

"JANE!" urlano Maura e Angela, e immediatamente corrono verso l'entrata del campo e raggiungono la piccola folla di gente che si è formata attorno a Jane, raggomitolata a terra.

Maura si fa spazio tra la gente in modo esperto e tocca la spalla dell'amica per farla girare. "Ehi.." le sussurra dolcemente, togliendole i capelli dal viso. Nota che è graffiata un po' ovunque e ha una mano che sanguina e un ginocchio ferito. "Riesci a sederti, tesoro?" Quel nomignolo le viene spontaneo e nessuno sembra accorgersene, quindi Maura si inginocchia a terra e aiuta l'amica a tirarsi su, noncurante del fatto star indossando 750 dollari tra vestito e scarpe. "Hai fatto una caduta notevole," commenta Maura mentre Jane si stringe la gamba al petto.

"Ahia, Maura!"

"Scusa," la dottoressa cerca di controllare lo stato del ginocchio di Jane senza toccarlo. "Non è niente di grave, ma bisogna metterci del ghiaccio o domani non piegherai nemmeno la gamba."

Frankie e Frost alzano Jane da terra e la accompagnano fuori dal campo.

Maura fa loro strada verso la macchina di Jane e si fa dare le chiavi. "Grazie ragazzi." Saluta mettendo in moto, e guida verso casa sua. "Non hai una maglia vecchia o un asciugamano? Per fare pressione sulla ferita, o continuerà a sanguinare.."

Jane si allunga verso i sedili posteriori con un po' di fatica. "Ecco," prende la sua maglia di ricambio e la mette sul suo ginocchio, "va bene così?"

"Tienilo ben premuto," sorride Maura accarezzandole la gamba, "siamo quasi arrivate."

* * *

Qualche minuto dopo la dottoressa parcheggia davanti a casa sua e aiuta Jane a scendere dalla macchina.

Una volta in casa la fa sedere sopra al bancone della cucina per lavorare meglio e va a prendere l'occorrente in bagno. Quando torna le rimuove la maglietta ormai tutta sporca di sangue e tampona la ferita con un asciugamano imbevuto di acqua tiepida, dopodiché tira fuori il disinfettante. "Questo brucia, ti avverto."

Jane si tiene forte al bancone e chiude gli occhi. "Dio mio Maura, che male!"

"Lo so Jane, porta ancora un attimo di pazienza," Maura finisce di disinfettare e inizia a fasciarle il ginocchio con cura, ma prima le passa un altro asciugamano bagnato. "Tienilo qui." le dice, premendolo sulla mano sanguinante.

Jane obbedisce in silenzio e Maura chiude la fasciatura, mettendoci sopra del ghiaccio avvolto in un canovaccio.

"Ora è il turno di disinfettare questa," dice Maura, prendendo la mano dell'amica. "Resisti ancora un po'?"

"Farò del mio meglio." sorride Jane, tenendo fermo il ghiaccio sul ginocchio con la mano sana.

"Ci metterò poco." le dice Maura, iniziando a disinfettare delicatamente la ferita.

"Grazie," sussurra Jane a denti stretti.

"Fatto!" Maura toglie il cotone dalla mano e procede con la fasciatura.

"Sembrerò una mummia alla fine di tutto questo!"

Maura ride dolcemente. "Un po' forse." Chiude la fasciatura e le sorride, tenendole la mano. "Va meglio?"

"Sì, grazie." Jane le sorride, Maura è davvero molto bella quando è concentrata.

"Allora abbiamo finito."

Jane fa per scendere ma i capelli le cadono da un lato e Maura le prende il mento in una mano, esaminandole il viso. "Hai tutta la faccia graffiata e sporca di terra. Lasciati dare una pulita prima di saltare giù da qui." Maura aspetta che Jane si leghi i capelli e poi si appoggia alla gamba sana dell'amica per tamponarle delicatamente i graffi, spostando i capelli ribelli rimasti fuori.

Il detective sente un po' bruciare, ma è troppo impegnata ad osservare i lineamenti di Maura che sta con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. La dottoressa si sta concentrando sulle piccole abrasioni sulla guancia di Jane, ma sentendo lo sguardo della sua amica puntato addosso indietreggia un po', credendo di farla sentire a disagio.

"Non ti allontanare, mi fai sentire al sicuro." sorride Jane, mettendo le mani sui fianchi di Maura.

La dottoressa sente il cuore che accelera ma continua imperterrita il suo lavoro sorridendo e sperando che il rossore sulle sue guance non sia troppo visibile.

"Sei al sicuro," le sorride, mettendo giù l'asciugamano.

"Mi dispiace di averti fatto sporcare quel bel vestito.." mormora Jane.

Maura abbassa lo sguardo, effettivamente la parte inferiore è tutta macchiata di terra. "Non importa, non me ne ero nemmeno accorta."

"Lo porterò io a lavare," sorride Jane, "è il minimo che posso fare. E grazie per avermi mummificata!"

Maura scoppia in una risata, quando ride è bellissima e Jane si sporge per baciarle la guancia.

Al tocco di quelle labbra sul suo viso Maura avvampa. "Non- non è un problema, davvero, è solo un vestito," arrossisce, "E prego, non c'è di che, quando vuoi essere mummificata sai dove trovarmi!"

"Devo dire che la cosa mi preoccupa un po' visto che ti occupi di cadaveri, tra l'altro la tua conoscenza della cultura egiziana mi fa pensare che ti piace fare questo tipo di cose!" Jane guarda Maura sorridere, e non riesce a trattenersi dal darle un bacio sull'altra guancia.

Maura sorride e cerca di mantenere l'equilibrio appoggiandosi al bancone, improvvisamente le sue scarpe con i tacchi stanno diventando molto instabili. "Fai bene a preoccuparti, so esattamente come eseguire un rituale di mummificazione." sorride, il suo viso sempre molto, troppo vicino a quello di Jane.

Il detective la guarda negli occhi per qualche secondo. Maura ricambia lo sguardo e si risveglia dall'ipnosi di quegli occhi color cioccolato solo quando nota che il viso di Jane si sta gradualmente avvicinando al suo, le loro labbra sono ormai a centimetri di distanza.

"Jane… Cosa stai..facendo.." sussurra Maura, avvicinandosi istintivamente all'amica e stringendo la presa sulla sua gamba.

"Tu cosa pensi?" sorride Jane, tenendole i fianchi e accarezzandoli.

"Non sono molto concentrata, mi viene difficile pensare in questo momento.." dice, senza staccare gli occhi dalle labbra di Jane.

Jane mette una mano su quella di Maura. "Voglio baciarti.." sussurra, e raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio preme dolcemente le sue labbra contro quelle della dottoressa, la quale fa appena in tempo a sussurrare "Anche io" prima di sentire la bocca di Jane appoggiarsi sulla sua.

Il bacio è dolce, Jane le accarezza il viso con una mano, e Maura ad occhi chiusi si rilassa, mettendo una mano sul petto di Jane.

Quando il detective rompe il bacio sorridendo, Maura rimane con gli occhi chiusi per qualche secondo e quando li riapre alza lo sguardo verso quello di Jane.

"Non è facile pensare nemmeno ora," sorride.

Jane scoppia a ridere e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. "Per me non è mai stato facile pensare con te accanto.."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che la tua bellezza distrae le persone, dottoressa." dice Jane, intrecciando le dita con quelle della sua migliore amica.

Maura scuote la testa e Jane le alza il viso. "Maur, sono seria…" la guarda negli occhi per un po', "Mi piaci da morire."

Alla dottoressa non è mai capitato di trovarsi senza parole, ma in questo momento non sa cosa dire. "Jane.. Davvero?"

"Davvero." Jane arrossisce un po', "Per questo ti ho baciata.."

Maura sorride scuotendo la testa. "Io non..non me l'aspettavo." dice stringendole la mano.

Un brivido percorre la schiena di Jane. "Se ho sbagliato dimmelo pure, sei la mia migliore amica, non voglio rovinare tutto.." sussurra incerta.

"No! No, non hai sbagliato." Maura alza lo sguardo e osserva Jane, la sua Jane, e finalmente capisce cosa la faceva comportare in modo così strano da un po' di tempo. "Anche tu mi piaci molto Jane." La dottoressa la fissa ancora per un po' e poi si mette in punta di piedi per darle un altro veloce bacio sulle labbra.

"Volevo assicurarmi che fosse vero," dice, per rispondere allo sguardo interrogativo di Jane che sorride e le avvolge le braccia intorno al corpo.

"Ti posso assicurare che è tutto verissimo."


End file.
